Dishwashers for pot washing traditionally operate with high water pressure and sometimes with granules added to the water. This efficiently cleans pots and pans, but will lead to breakage and scratching of traditional wares, such as crockery, cutlery and glasses. For this reason, separate dishwashers are provided in large-scale kitchens for handling traditional, more sensitive items. This is costly and space consuming.